1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a projection device, and a non-transitory storage medium, which control display of information provided to an occupant of a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of a drive support system that prevents overspeed by acquiring speed limit information of a road where a vehicle travels using an image, such as a traffic sign acquired by a vehicle-mounted camera, and conveying the acquired speed limit information to an occupant has been promoted in recent years. Such a drive support system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-187166, which is hereinafter referred to as the conventional art.
In the conventional art, the speed limit of a lane where a vehicle travels, which is hereinafter referred to as the travel lane, is identified and an image that indicates the identified speed limit is superimposed on a map image, and the resultant is displayed on a display medium. Further in the conventional art, the speed limit of an adjacent lane, which is a lane adjacent to the travel lane, is identified and an image that indicates the identified speed limit of the adjacent lane is superimposed on the map image, and the resultant is displayed on the display medium. Accordingly, the driver of the vehicle can be informed of the speed limit of each lane.
However, the conventional art is undesirable in terms of the visibility of the speed limit information, which relates to the switch of an image that indicates the speed limit on the display medium.